Amilektrevitrioelis
Blue dragon | age = Adult in 1374 DR | patron deity = Task | languages = Bedine, Common, Draconic, Elven | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = 1373 | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Neutral evil | challenge35 = 18 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Amilektrevitrioelis was an extremely greedy blue hoarder dragon who lived in the Rathgaunt Hills in the Shaar. Personality Considered one of the greediest dragons on Toril, Amilektrevitrioelis had a true love for treasure. He collected all sorts of treasure, be it valuable, magical, or simply curious in nature. He could spend months cataloging and sorting his sundry treasure, neatly organizing it by type. Unlike most other dragons of his kind, Amilek had little interest in grand schemes or the acquisition of power. His only focus was slowly adding to his hoard, jealously guarding it all the while. In terms of food, he had a preference for ghostwise halflings. He particularly liked their dying screams as he ate them alive, and he enjoyed posing their leftover skeletons in grisly scenes. Abilities As a hoarder dragon, Amilektrevitrioelis had an incorporeal form that was nearly impervious to damage. He could possess his own hoard, taking on a physical form similar to the one he had in life, and gaining the powers of any magical items he owned. He could breathe electric energy, like all blue dragons, but Amilek modified this ability to barrage enemies with electrified coins instead. His bite could drain the energy of his victims. He innately knew several spells, including explosive runes, inflict serious wounds, arcane lock, and Nystul's magic aura. Additionally, he could create or destroy water, sense any creature within a hundred feet of his hoard, and could magically mimic voices and sounds. Amilek could not be destroyed through conventional means, as he would return to his hoard within a few days of being defeated. The only way to destroy him was to remove his hoard from his lair, then breaking it up with a spell of break enchantment, greater dispel magic, limited wish, miracle, or wish. Lair Amilektrevitrioelis made his lair in one of the tallest mountains in the Rathgaunt Hills. His choice of abode was considered unusual, since blue dragons tended to favor more arid surroundings. This was fine by Amilek, who figured having a non-standard lair would make it harder to find for others. The lair itself was a network of caves, which Amilek used to organize his hoard. Each item category had its own cave: one for gold, one for platinum, one for magic items, and so on. Possessions He had a massive hoard, consisting of hundreds of thousands of coins, dozens of gems, and several magical items, including many scrolls and wands. Among his more curious objects, he owned twelve petrified mounted Shaaran hunters, three inactive shield guardians, several mithril goblets from Myth Adofhaer, an enchanted suit of plate mail belonging to House Floshin, and the heads of several magical beasts. His most peculiar possession, however, was a gift from the deity Task. The Shackles of Amilek would curse any who managed to slay Amilektrevitrioelis, chaining their arms and legs and depriving them of sight and hearing. In doing so, it prevented them from stealing his hoard. Activities As a hoarder dragon, Amilektrevitrioelis could not range far from his hoard. However, since his incorporeal form afforded him many defensive advantages, Amilek was generally fine with undeath. He preferred to stalk enemies from the ethereal plane, pouncing on them at an opportune moment. Although he owned a vast arsenal of magical items, he only used such valuable items after thoroughly weighing an enemy and finding them to be a credible threat. Relationships Due to his paranoia and greed, Amilektrevitrioelis was considered a poor potential ally by other dragons. This suited him well, since he was not interested in making friends. However, these exact traits made him a favorite of Task, the draconic deity of greed. Task enjoyed watching Amilek wallow in his hoard, and sent him many gifts over the years. The copper dragon Moraughaloth found Amilek's obsessive greed amusing, and often taunted the hoarder from a safe distance. Nygethrokantos, a forest landwyrm, fought Amilek on several occasions due to the undead dragon's negative impact on the local ecosystem. As Amilektrevitrioelis's favored food source, the Stonevine tribe of halflings in the nearby Channathwood were his sworn enemies. Amilek was also frequently at odds with a local gnomish cult devoted to Gaerdal Ironhand, based out of the Shield of the Rathgaunt Hills Abbey. History Amilektrevitrioelis originally lived in the Anauroch desert, where he engaged in a series of conflicts with fellow blue dragon Iymrith. Fearing for his hoard, Amilek eventually found it prudent to relocate further south to the Rathgaunt Hills. During the Rage of Dragons of 1373 DR, Amilektrevitrioelis was targeted by the Stonevine tribe of halflings. Their leader, the cleric Wayland Haltspear, received a vision from Sheela Peryroyl warning him of his tribe's destruction by Amilek. Wayland assembled a mixed team of tribal warriors and adventurers, including his outcast brother Blaen Haltspear, and hunted down the blue dragon. Amilek was enraged by the sudden attack, compounded by the influence of the Dracorage. Uncharacteristically, he defended himself with the full breadth of his arsenal. When the dust settled, Amilektrevitrioelis was slain, but had killed every single attacker in the process, with one exception. Blaen Haltspear was the sole survivor, but in slaying the dragon he had invoked the curse of the Shackles of Amilek, binding his arms and legs, and rendering him unable to see or hear. A short while later, Task returned Amilektrevitrioelis to his hoard, raising him in undeath as a hoarder dragon. In his brief absence, a local flight of dragonnes took up residence in Amilek's lair. Upon his return he drove them off, killing roughly half their numbers and seizing their treasure. The deaths of so many dragonnes caused an imbalance in the local ecosystem, leading to a surge in the manticore and peryton populations, much to the chagrin of the region's other inhabitants. Rumors and Legends Around the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR, an oracle of Savras named Phrilda received a vision of growing evil in the Rathgaunt Hills, connected somehow to the symbol of Task. She sought adventurers to help her investigate. Appendix References Category:Worshipers of Task Category:Adult dragons Category:Males Category:Hoarder dragons Category:Blue dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Rathgaunt Hills Category:Inhabitants of the Shaar Category:Inhabitants of South Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment